


Magnus Bane's Criminal Syndicate

by Vball3610



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Eventual violence, F/M, Fbi Alec, Gang AU, Kinda, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Magnus, Slow Burn, betrayals all around, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vball3610/pseuds/Vball3610
Summary: Alec Lightwood is an undercover agent for the FBI who lived each day by a never changing routine. That is until children in New York start to go missing and no one can figure out why. He has to go undercover in Magnus Bane's criminal empire. Magnus runs the entire criminal underbelly of New York City, when children under his rule start to disappear he makes it his business to know whose behind it. He is not going to like the answer.This is a Mafia/Mob/Gang AU with slow burn Malec and I am very bad at summarizing, sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring at five like it did every single morning since he started college. He pushed back his covers and changed into his running clothes to go run the same three-mile trip he runs every day, and then he came home and ate his breakfast of toast and a protein shake just like always. Alec knew he wasn’t leading a particularly exciting life but that was okay with him. He likes order and routine, and it has allowed him to become who he is today which is someone that he is mostly proud of. As he finished getting ready for the day he poured himself a to-go cup and headed out the door. 

Alec took a sip of his depressingly bad cup of coffee as he strode into the building of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. While being an agent in the bureau wasn’t his first choice of a job, it was expected of him. The Lightwood family was known throughout the agency as people you could count on. He and his brother both worked as undercover agents, while his sister was still finishing up in the academy. Most importantly, as far as she’s concerned anyway, is his mother who is the current director of the FBI. While undercover work may sound like an adventure it really wasn’t, the only reason Alec excelled in a such a profession is because of his innate ability to go unnoticed by almost anyone. Alec flashed his badge at the door and continued on towards his office when he was intercepted by his brother Jace.

“Hey man, you will not believe what landed on our desk this morning.” Jace said while grabbing Alec by the elbow. 

“Hopefully not another mission that involves dancing, I can’t believe I didn’t get made in that club.” 

“What I can’t believe is how you managed to trip over your own feet just walking to the dance floor.” Jace smirked. “besides you’re getting me off track, what landed on our desk is way better than that.”

“Agent Lightwood and Agent Herondale” Both men turned, “The director would like to speak to you.”

Jace slapped the folder he was holding into Alec’s chest, “You may want to take a look at this on the way brother.”

As he flipped it open, Alec could not believe his eyes, this day was definitely not going to be as mundane as expected.  
*  
Walking into his mother’s office always had a way of making him feel like a child that was about to be caught red handed. Although he doubts that he is the only one to feel this way. Maryse Lightwood is known for being particularly ruthless when necessary and it has served her well over the course of her career. 

“Alec, Jace, I assume you’ve had time to brief the assignment.”   
Never mind the fact that at 7:32 a.m. the work day hasn’t even officially begun yet Alec thought while nodding his head. “We’ve read the file, but it seems to be lacking a lot of information.”

“I’m sure both of you have heard of the Downworld Clan,” Maryse started while gesturing for the men to sit, “They’ve been running the underground of New York for years, and we have it on good authority that Magnus Bane is the head.” 

“The bureau has been looking into the Downworld for years how have they just now made a break in discovering who the head is after having no leads for so long?” asked Alec.

“They have a leak, someone came to us and said in exchange for immunity they would give us everything we could possibly need to take down the clan once and for all.”

“How do we know we can trust this intel?” interrupted Jace.

“We don’t, which is why I’ve decided to send you both in to get me the information first hand. We will use the information from our informant to give you the best lead we can.” Maryse levelled them both with a glare,” This assignment is of utmost importance the downworld has been a thorn in my side for a long time, one that I will not tolerate any longer.”

“While I agree that bringing down the Downworld is important. Why is it suddenly at the top of our list? Why is the director handling it personally?” Alec said.

“Because according to the information that has come to light, the Downworld Clan has started dealing in children.” Maryse paused “now, there’s no more time to discuss this. Head down to see Agent Branwell she’s taking lead on your identities, you go in tonight.”

*

Magnus Bane is furious. He takes a lot of pride in his work. Sure, being the head of a crime syndicate isn’t exactly what most parents would want for their children, but Magnus never had any parents anyway. He has always believed that the best way to keep something from getting out of hand is to be in charge of it yourself. This life philosophy of his is how he ended up here running the Downworld. Magnus grew up on the streets, he saw first-hand how crime runs rampant in New York. So, once he discovered the Downworld he worked his way up until the Late head Ragnor Fell passed him the gauntlet. Since Magnus’ takeover the organization has tripled in size and now controls everything. Magnus has never allowed anything too rough into his city. He considers himself a protector, he doesn’t allow any of the hard drugs, he doesn’t allow any crime that puts innocents at risk, and most importantly he has never, ever, allowed anyone for any reason to involve children. This last part is why Magnus Bane is currently furious. In the last three months there has been a major upswing in missing children, and Magnus doesn’t know why. His men in the force don’t know why. His drug dealers swear it’s not them, and there have been no new criminals trying to make a name in the city. So Magnus Bane is furious.

“Reports.” Magnus demands swiftly, sweeping into the meeting room and slamming the door.

“Nothing to report. I shook down every man on my payroll and they all swear up and down that they have nothing to do with this.” Said Raphael in a bored tone. Raphael Santiago is a member of the inner circle of the downworld. One of the trusted few that Magnus has allowed to oversee a faction of his criminal empire. “Weapons are clear, I don’t even know how weapons dealers would involve children anyway.”

“considering we currently have no idea how these children are disappearing I’m not taking any risks,” Magnus rolled his eyes, “and honestly Raphael considering your current lover is practically a child I think you’d be more concerned.” 

Raphael huffed. “come on Mags, don’t ruin his fun Simon is 18 and Raphael knows that if he’s anything less than a gentleman I won’t hesitate to castrate him.” Said Luke with a smile. Luke Garroway is running Magnus’ men inside the police force. 

“We don’t have time for this, Luke, report.” Said Magnus.

“There is no good news that’s for sure. My men are not involved in the disappearances, but I did convince the captain to allow my team to take lead, after applying a little pressure of course. Not that it was difficult the captain knows that if you wanted him out he would be.” Reported Luke.

“What about the current cases?” asked Magnus.

“No new leads, and one new missing child named Madzie Loss, snagged from her daycare center while her mother was at work.”

“Damnit!” shouted Magnus smacking his hands down on the table. He took a deep breath and resettled himself. “Fine. Meliorn, Report.”

“Nothing. My people are interested in drugs only, we don’t involve kids, we don’t sell to kids, we do exactly what you ask of us,” Meliorn narrowed his eyes,” including turning down lucrative opportunities.” 

“I do not have time to discuss this with you again. I will not allow any new or tampered with drugs into my streets, and you will follow my orders without complaint or you will learn all the things I did to get here first hand.” Magnus said with a calculated cruelty in his voice. “If that’s all you have to report then your all dismissed. 

Magnus flopped down into his office chair and ran his hands through his hair. “Don’t let Meliorn get to you my friend, he may be upset but he knows you are in charge.” Raphael said walking up to the desk after the others left. 

“That’s the least of my worries at the moment, I will not allow these kids to suffer and until I know why they are disappearing and where they are going I’m going to turn this city upside down.” Magnus said.

Raphael hummed in agreement. “Fine” he said “There is one thing I know for sure and it’s that you won’t be at your best if continue to be this stressed. Come to the club tonight, unwind, bring Camille if you must.” Raphael said with a grimace.

That finally got Magnus to laugh, “She’s not as bad as you make her out to be, and if you’re going to insist then fine we’ll be there tonight.” 

Raphael nodded and turned to leave as Magnus prepared his office he had one more meeting before his night was free. A meeting with a potential new head of security, one with a long list of credentials named Alexander.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace get there assignments, and Magnus and Alec finally meet.

Alec strode down the hall towards the office of Agent Lydia Branwell. Alec and Lydia have been best friends since they went through the academy together. They both found that having friends outside of the agency was too difficult as they often didn’t understand why someone would have to disappear for months at a time. If there was anyone in the world he trusted enough to create an identity that could fool Magnus Bane it was her.

“Alec! Jace! Good morning. I assume your mother already briefed you on the assignment?” Lydia said. 

“You know it! “said Jace, “What have you cooked up for us this time?”

“Well Jace your identity this time is easy. Since your last assignment had you undercover at the precinct we’re keeping you there. You’ll stay on as Jonathan Wayland; the only difference is that now you’re going to be trying to get in with Luke Garroway’s team. Our intel says he’s Bane’s inside man and his team is currently leading the charge on the missing children cases, which explains why nothing can be found, if you ask me.” Said Lydia sternly.

“Sounds easy enough.” Jace said with a cocky smile.

“Don’t think it’s going to be easy, they are an incredibly tight knit group and its going to take a lot to earn their trust.” Said Lydia.

“C’mon Lyds. You’re not doubting my charm, are you?” said Jace laughing.

“Jace, stop torturing Lydia and go get your identity ready. The director wants us in position today which means you can’t be late for work at the precinct.” Said Alec, mostly just to get Jace to leave Lydia alone.

“Yeah, whatever man, I’m gone.” Jace started out the door but stopped and grabbed Alec’s shoulder. “Look man, I know your good at your job, but you’re going in directly with the man in charge, he’s known to be ruthless, so just be careful okay?”

“I will.” Alec nodded as Jace patted his shoulder one more time and finally left. “alright what do you have for me Agent Branwell?”

Lydia smirked at the use of her work title, “Well Agent Lightwood, I’ve concocted a particularly beautiful story for you, let’s start with a name. I want you staying as close to the truth as possible, Bane is known for being able to sniff out a rat with deadly accuracy so the only way to keep you safe is to make most of your identity true.” 

Alec nodded, “run it by me then, what parts of my life stay real?”

“Okay you are going in as Alexander Trueblood, former FBI, former military, soon to be body guard extraordinaire.” Lydia said with a smirk, “Bane is currently on the lookout for a new head of security after an attempt on one of his penthouse properties a few months ago. You will go in for an interview with the man himself tonight, but I cannot stress enough how important it is that you nail this interview. We can get your foot in the door, but we can’t guarantee he’s going to pick you.”

“Do we have any tips for what he’s looking for?” Alec said frustrated, running a hand through his hair.

“Relax Alec, our intel says he’s looking for someone he can trust, you’re the most trustworthy person I know.” Lydia said.

“yeah, to you!” Alec exclaimed, “Not to the man whose secrets I’m trying to steal.” 

“Alec, you can do this, your incredible at your job the higher the stakes the better you do besides I have something that will make you feel better.” Lydia said confidently.

“what?” Alec said with a huff.

“I’m going to be your point person! You’re reporting back to me, I thought you might enjoy seeing a friendly face when you can.” Lydia said.

Alec smiled softly, “Thanks Lyds, that is good news.” 

“Alright,” Lydia clapped her hands, “no more talking, here’s your file and here are the keys to Alexander Trueblood’s apartment, the details of your interview tonight are in there as well, go get acclimated to your new life and burn the file when you’re done.” Lydia patted him on the back as she ushered him out the door. 

*

Alec sighed as he unlocked the door to the apartment, it was in a fairly average building in Brooklyn. He did a sweep of the place searching for bugs or anything questionable, he figured it was in his best interest to fall into the habit now. This wasn’t the first time he played body guard, he knew what he was supposed to do and how he was supposed to act. Alec finished his exploration of the apartment and sat down at the counter in the kitchen. Resting his head in his hands and taking a deep breath Alec tried to slow the beating of his heart to a more reasonable level. The last time Alec had been undercover as a bodyguard hadn’t ended well, and he had the scars to prove it. Alec shook his head, as if to clear it and grabbed his phone. 

He paced his apartment as the phone rang, this was calming, a tradition of his before every assignment.

“Hello?”

“Izzy!” Alec said

“Hi, big brother! What’s going on you usually call me in the evening.” Said Isabelle.

“I’m about to be on assignment, I’m getting ready to lock up my personal phone, so I just wanted to let you know before I went radio silent.”

“Okay, be careful and you better have this assignment wrapped up in time to come to my graduation from the academy.” Isabelle said quickly.

“You know I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Alec said with a smile, “I love you Izzy, I have to go.”

“Love you too big brother. Stay safe.” Alec smiled as he heard the click signaling she had hung up on him and headed towards the safe where he would lock up his FBI badge and his personal phone. It was time to get ready.

Alec actually spent time as a bodyguard before he joined the bureau, much to the disappointment of his mother, but Alec enjoyed protecting people. He started through his routine of preparing himself for the interview. He took a quick shower and made himself look presentable, putting on a fitted black suit. Then it was time for weapons, you could never be too careful especially not running around with a crowd like this. A blade in the boot, two pistols in the holster under his suit jacket, even a knife looped in behind his belt. Once Alec felt thoroughly prepared he settled in to memorize the rest of his file until it was time for the interview.

*

Magnus sat behind his desk looking over the file he’d received on his current interviewee. Former military and former FBI made Magnus raise an eyebrow. Discharged from the FBI and immediately went into personal security afterwards, there seemed to be no ties left between him and any of his former Federal counterparts, but you could never be too careful when you’re a man in Magnus’ position. He was interrupted from his train of thought by Camille sweeping into his office. She looked stunning as always in a tight gold dress and towering heels, but with a harsh frown marring her beautiful features. Magnus looked up, “Darling, what do you need I still have more business to attend to.”

Camille pouted immediately, “You always have more business to attend to, I want you to pay attention to me, take me out, show me a good time. It’s been ages.”

Magnus sighed and stood up walking around to lean in front of his desk. “Darling, the reason it’s been ages, as you put, is because there are children going missing in my city and something needs to be done.” He said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Camille started towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Maybe you’d be better able to focus if you had a little fun, I can see if Meliorn will allow me to sample some of his product and we can have a good time." 

Magnus frowned, he didn’t enjoy doing drugs. It made his head fuzzy and a man in his position should always be in full control but sometimes Camille had to be appeased or she became unbearable. “Alright darling, if you let me get through the rest of my business now, then we will go to the club tonight, Raphael invited us anyway.” 

Camille’s pout instantly turned into a salacious grin, “excellent” she muttered leaning in to place a filthy kiss on Magnus’ lips. Just then a tall man knocked on the open door. 

“Sorry, am I interrupting something.”

“Yes.” Camille hissed, looking to Magnus to make him leave, but Magnus was stunned. At a loss for words staring at the man that just walked through his door. The man was at least three inches taller than Magnus, with just enough muscle to be intimidating. He was tan, with pitch black hair and a jawline that looked as if it might cut glass, but the most distracting part was his eyes. The man had beautiful blue eyes, it was like staring into the ocean in a tropical island. Magnus was shaken from his staring by the man saying, “I can come back later, if you like?”

Pulling himself together he waved him into the room, “No please come sit. Camille darling, leave us.” Camille huffed and stormed out of the room. Magnus sighed, he’d definitely be paying for that later. 

“So, who are you?” Magnus said with a smirk.

The man stuck out a hand and Magnus swore he felt a spark when he shook it.

“Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will finally have the actual interview taking place and we'll check in to see how Jace is doing at the precinct. I decided to go with book!alec eye color for this just because i think its more striking that way. Feel free to comment anything you might want to see and what you think, I love hearing from you guys. Also I realize that so far my chapters are very short but I promise they will get longer as we go on and the story gets further along. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of drama goes down in all parties, and Alec finally gets to show off his skills.

“Well Alexander then” Magnus said with a flourish, “I assume you know who I am?”

“Of course, sir” said Alec with a quick nod.

“No need to call me sir darling I’m hardly your father,” said Magnus with a smirk.

“Yes sir, I- I mean yes of course.” Alec stuttered over his words. Alec could not figure out what was wrong with him, he does not stutter. He’s been held at gun point and never even flinched, but there is something about this man that is throwing him off his game. Considering the game has only just started this is definitely not good. 

Magnus walked around his desk and started to make himself a drink, affording Alec the opportunity to stare. The man was beautiful, no doubt about that, but it was more than just his looks. Although his caramel skin and artfully spiked hair were enough to blow away anything with eyes, it was the way he carried himself that truly captivated Alec’s attention. Magnus Bane moved with the Grace and confidence of a panther. He gave off an air of dangerous beauty, as if he could go from casually pouring his drink to holding a knife to Alec’s throat in two seconds flat. Alec clenched his hands together in an attempt to clear his thoughts. It was true that Magnus Bane was an incredibly dangerous man and Alec could not afford to be swayed by him if he was to do his job.

“You seem to be thinking awfully hard about something,” Magnus said walking back to his desk to sit across from Alec, “care to share?”

It took all of Alec’s will power not to blush, “Just scanning the room Mr. Bane, you can never be too careful” In Alec’s defense he had done that as soon as he walked in, so it wasn’t a complete lie.

“A man of action I see, of course I suspected as much considering your,” Magnus steepled his fingers and crossed his legs, levelling Alec with a steady gaze, “let’s say colorful, background.”

“Did you have any concerns about my background Mr. Bane?” Alec said.  
“I wouldn’t call it a concern, no, more of a curiosity,” said Magnus, “I’m just curious to see how a man goes from working for the federal government to seeking employment from the head of a criminal empire” Magnus smirked, “I’d censor myself, but I think we both know exactly who I am in this city.”

“I’m under no illusions about who I intend to work for,” Alec said quickly, causing Magnus to raise an eyebrow, “and as for my history in the bureau, that’s all it is, history.”

Alec held Magnus’ gaze as he studied the man. Finally, he tossed back the rest of his drink, “Alright, Mr. Trueblood, I sense a story there, but I won’t push…yet.” Magnus said while getting up. “for now, though I have people who will be very,” he paused, “difficult, if I don’t head out soon. What do you say to an audition of sorts?”

“An audition?” Alec questioned.

“Yes, an audition. I have places to be Alexander, things to do, people to see, I’m a very busy man. For some reason I feel as though I can trust you, so if you’d like, you may accompany me to my club tonight on a trial basis, and if you impress me then the position is yours.” Said Magnus already putting on his coat. “So, what do you say?”

Alec contemplated for a moment and then said, “Lead the way, Mr. Bane.”

As Magnus turned and started walking out of the building, Alec couldn’t help but appreciate the view.

*

Across town, Jace sat at the small cubicle style desk inside the precinct, attempting to go over the details for each missing child case in an attempt to find some similarities. Jace frowned at the last folder in his stack before shoving back his chair. If he was going to make a break in this case and find some way to infiltrate Garroway’s crew than he was most certainly going to need more coffee. As Jace walked down the dimly lit hallway, he suddenly heard what sounded like a scuffle followed by a loud smacking noise. Jace quickly turned and headed in the direction of the noise, as he turned the corner, the scene he was faced with was nothing he could have expected.

There was a tall man with blonde hair and rather sharp features holding his cheek, and a tiny little red head standing in front of him looking indignant. 

“How dare you,” screeched the tiny red head, “I swear, you act like such a child, first you cheat on me and then after I dump your stupid sorry ass, you have the audacity to follow me around and try to have your second-rate thug friends try to what?” She threw her hands up, “intimidate me into taking you back. You’re a piece of shit Sebastian and dumping you is easily one of the best decisions I’ve made this year.” She turned and started storming down the hall. Jace couldn’t help but smile at the fiery girl he’d just witnessed when suddenly the man, Sebastian apparently, reached into his jacket and started to pull out a gun.

“You stupid Bitch,” He started. He didn’t make it much farther than that though because Jace had already tackled him to the floor.

“really dumbass, you’re in a police station.” Said Jace before reading him his rights and cuffing him on the floor. The red head who had watched the entire altercation was leaning against the wall looking a little dazed.

“Are you alright ma’am?” Jace asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, this isn’t the first time I’ve had a gun pulled on me.” 

At that Jace cocked an eyebrow, what on earth was this tiny little red head involved in that involved guns being pulled on her more than once.

“I’m Clary, by the way.” She held out her hand.

Jace shook it, “Jonathan. What exactly are you doing here so late anyway?”

“Oh!” said Clary, “I’m waiting for my father he was supposed to pick me up.”

Just then a deep voice thundered down the hall, “Clarissa Fray, what exactly is going on here?”

“Clary rolled her eyes, “and there he is now.”

Jace turned to see who was walking down the hallway only to come chest to chest with Luke Garroway himself.

“Dad relax, Sebastian just can’t seem to leave me alone, “she huffed, “and officer Jonathan here helped me take care of it.”

Luke side-eyed him, “and why is Sebastian in cuffs?” he said.

Jace deemed this his opportunity to cut in, “He attempted to pull a gun on her, sir.”

Clary jumped in again as a look of righteous fury passed through her father’s eyes, “Don’t worry dad, I’ve already decided that uncle Mags, would love to hear about the latest development in my love life.”

At that Sebastian finally looked up from the ground in terror. Luke turned towards Jace, “I’d like to take my daughter home now, would you process this dipshit please.”

“Yes, sir.” Said Jace.

Luke and Clary started walking down the hall, when Luke suddenly turned and said, “Thanks for looking after my girl Wayland. I’ll see ya around.”

Jace stood their completely still for a moment watching them walk away, when Clary turned over her shoulder and shot him a little smirk. Jace groaned as he roughly yanked Sebastian off the floor thinking, ‘what did I get myself into now?’

*

Alec and Magnus pulled up to Pandemonium, one of the most popular clubs in New York and a notorious Downworld hangout. As the car pulled up to the curb Alec got out first and opened the door for Magnus.

“What a gentleman.” Said Magnus as he crawled out of the vehicle.

Magnus walked straight into the club and as Alec followed behind his senses were immediately bombarded. There was loud thumping music and sweaty half-dressed people everywhere, but as they started to take notice of Magnus’ entry it was as if the sea parted. People stared as Magnus walked by, some in awe, some with envy, many with lust. Alec regained his senses and did a perimeter check while following Magnus towards what appeared to be a VIP section. The spell the surrounding crowd seemed to be under was broken quickly when the same woman from Magnus’ office earlier stalked up to him and dragged him by his tie towards the VIP area. Alec watched as Magnus simply tossed his head back and laughed allowing the woman to drag him along. 

The woman deposited Magnus onto a couch and promptly sat on his lap and started kissing him deeply. Alec looked away and took a moment to acknowledge the other people in the roped off section. 

“Feel free to ignore them, I often do,” said a man sitting in a love seat nearby. “I’m Raphael Santiago,” He looked towards the couple with a grimace, “You’ll have to excuse Camille she appears to have started this party a bit early.”

“Don’t excuse actions I’m not ashamed of my dear Raphael,” said Camille finally coming up for air, “we weren’t all raised as good little catholic school boys you know.”

Camille adjusted herself to be slightly more presentable and held out a hand to Alec, “I’m Camille, Magnus’ girlfriend.” Alec took her hand, “a pleasure ma’am.”

Camille put a hand to her chest, “Why Mags, what a nice boy you’ve brought out tonight, shouldn’t you introduce him.”

“Of course, if you’ll forgive me Alexander,” Alec nodded, “These are a few of my closest friends Alexander, meet Camille Belcourt, Raphael Santiago, and Meliorn.”

Suddenly a voice piped up from behind Alec, “What about me?” Said a small boy with large glasses on his face. Alec was sure there was no way this boy was old enough to be here. 

“Ah yes of course,” Magnus chuckled, “Alec this is Sheldon, Raphael’s boyfriend.”

“It’s Simon!” the boy said indignantly while settling in next to Raphael on the love seat. Alec watched as Raphael put an arm around him and murmured, “ignore them, Cariño.” 

Magnus laughed again, “Alexander is auditioning to be my new head of security.”

“That explains it,” exclaimed Simon, “I knew he looked a little too men-in-black to be normal.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Sorry,” said Magnus, “Simon is a bit…”

“Young?” interrupted Alec.

“I was going to say naïve” said Magnus laughing.

*

Alec stood sentry in the corner of the VIP section as the night wore on observing the people around them and listening vaguely to the conversation being had by Magnus and company when he heard his name.

“Would you go and locate Simon for me, he went to get drinks, but there’s a new bartender and she keeps forgetting he doesn’t need an ID here.” Said Raphael rolling his eyes as if he wasn’t the one dating a teenager. Alec complied and quickly left the VIP area in search of Simon. When Alec got to the bar he did a quick sweep, not seeing Simon anywhere he turned to head back to the others when he saw the tail end of a struggle as someone was pushed into the bathroom. 

Alec was never one to stand by if someone was being hurt so he charged towards the bathroom intending to intervene. As Alec got into the restroom he heard a familiar voice.

“Leave me alone! I swear my boyfriend is gonna tear you apart.”

“Shit!” Alec exclaimed it appears he had found Simon.

Alec stormed into the bathroom where two men had Simon pinned to a wall. Alec allowed his military instincts to take over. Alec swiftly punched the man closest to him in the nose causing them to drop Simon. He then grabbed the blade out of his boot and stabbed it into the shoulder of the other man. The two men who had attempted to grab Simon where caught off guard allowing Alec to pull out both of his guns and aim them at the two thugs.

“Yes, that was so badass” Simon shouted seeming to forget that he was being attacked just moments ago.

“Get behind me now.” Said Alec, his tone leaving no room for argument. Just as Simon scrambled behind Alec, Magnus and Raphael slammed the door open taking in the scene in front of them. Magnus moved first walking towards the man with a blade still sticking out of his should, all the while Alec never lowered his guns. 

“Who dares come into my club, and not only cause a disruption, but also attempt to hurt one of my dearest friends.” Said Magnus yanking the knife out of the man’s shoulder. The man hissed in pain and then uttered, “The Circle is coming for you.”

Magnus’ eyes flashed in anger, “Simon!” he said sternly, “go to Raphael now.”

Simon hurried towards Raphael who was still by the door guarding the exit with a weapon of his own. Once Simon was within reach Raphael grabbed him around the waist and ushered him away. 

“Circle members are not allowed in my club.” Magnus said in a cool tone. In a flash Magnus slashed the man’s neck, and as he fell to the floor Magnus turned to the other man who flinched immediately.

“Pass along my message to your leadership won’t you darling.” Magnus said while casually wiping the blood off Alec’s blade with a handkerchief. The man scurried off just as a club worker appeared, presumably to clean up the mess. Alec followed Magnus out of the bathroom, and they were silent all the way back to the VIP section. Magnus poured them both a shot of Tequila and threw it back then said with a smile, “Well Alexander, you’ve certainly impressed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far, I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you think Simon and Raphael are as cute as I do. Also for anyone wondering the smile on Jace's face that I'm picturing when he see's Clary telling Sebastian off is the one from Malec when Alec finally kisses Magnus at the wedding, in case you needed a solid picture in your mind lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a chat. Jace gets in with Luke's crew, and Alec has a rendezvous with Lydia to discuss his progress.

Magnus was shaking. He didn’t know how the Circle ended up in his city without his knowledge. It was just another problem to add to the list. He started mentally tallying up the things he would need to do. Have Luke create a cover story for the dead man in his bathroom, check on Raphael and Simon, Tighten security on the borders of the city. As thought of security entered his mind, so did thoughts of Alexander. The man had held his own against the Circle members with no problem, but that was hardly surprising. What had surprised Magnus was the way he had gone after Simon so fiercely and made sure to keep him out of the fight. Not only that but watching Alexander disarm his opponents so efficiently and with such ease really brought for thoughts that Magnus didn’t have time to ponder at the moment. So instead Magnus poured them both a shot and determined that if anything Alexander had at least earned himself a job.  
After throwing back another shot to truly calm his nerves, Magnus actually took in his surroundings and realized Camille was nowhere to be found. An irritating and unfortunately common occurrence. Magnus turned to look at Meliorn and raised an eyebrow.

“She left the second the commotion started, says your always ruining her fun with work.” Said Meliorn.

Magnus sighed. He really wished his girlfriend would be a little more understanding of the pressure he’s constantly under, but now isn’t the time for such thoughts especially not in front of his new employee. 

“Of course, she did.” Magnus said as he poured another drink. “Fine then, I think I’ve had enough fun for one night. I’m going home, Alexander if you’d be so kind as to accompany me.”

Meliorn raised an eyebrow in Magnus’ direction. Magnus shot a glare his way and added, “to discuss your new responsibilities of course.” 

Alexander just nodded and headed to collect the car. Magnus went to follow, but he was stopped as Meliorn grabbed him by the elbow.

“Be careful with that one Magnus, we all know he’s your favorite kind of pretty and I’d hate to think what Camille might do if she found out.” Said Meliorn. 

Magnus turned to face the shorter man and stared at him menacingly, “First of all, Alexander is nothing more than added protection after an apparently anonymous attempt on my life. Second, we both know Camille is off finding some boy to use for a week while she gets over her tantrum. And lastly,” Magnus moves closer into Meliorn’s face, “I am still in charge here, which means you have no right to question any of my decisions.” Magnus relaxed minutely and gave a quick pat to Meliorn's chest, “Now, are we done here?”

Meliorn nodded and sat back down with a frown on his face as Magnus finally swept out of the building and into his peacefully silent car, where Alexander was waiting for him.

“Mr. Bane, do we need to make any arrangements for collecting Miss Belcourt.” Asked Alexander hesitantly.

Magnus gave a weak chuckle, “No, she’s off making her own arrangements right now I’m sure.” Magnus noticed the way Alexander’s eyebrows knit together and a slight frown formed on his face, as understanding of what Magnus was implying settled in. 

“No need to frown darling, she’ll be back, it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Said Magnus.

Alexander opened his mouth, but quickly closed it as if in thought, before finally saying, “I know it’s not my place, but that doesn’t seem very fair to you.”

Magnus idly wondered how a man with a background like Alexander Trueblood could possibly seem so innocent.

“You’re right. It isn’t your place, but since it’s your first day I’ll let it slide.” said Magnus with a faint smile. “Camille might seem a bit…irrational, but she’s been with me through a lot,” Magnus said while running his hands across his face, “and I’m just happy she’s willing to forgive as much as she does. In this line of work, it’s important to have someone to stand by you, unwaveringly and she always shows up for me when its important.”

Alexander nods his head and accepts Magnus’ statement with a bit of a grimace, but Magnus figures that’s to be expected. There’s very few people who can understand the dynamic between he and Camille, and he often grows tired of trying to explain it. 

“Let’s head back,” says Magnus, “I wasn’t kidding when I said we needed to discuss your new job.” 

*

When Alec finally walked through the door to his apartment at 2 a.m. he wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and sleep for the next 12 hours, unfortunately that wasn’t an option. He trudged slowly through the rooms, stopping for a glass of water before opening the safe housing his real phone. He stared at it for a moment contemplating all that had happened that night before shooting a quick message to Lydia to let her know he was in.

Alec, being a man of many routines, started carefully removing all the weapons from his person and relocating them to their various locations around the apartment. By the time he was ready for bed he had already received a message from Lydia about meeting at the rendezvous point at 6 a.m. tomorrow. Alec sighed and decided to try and get at least a couple hours of sleep. As his head hit the pillow he couldn’t help but think of a pair of beautiful brown eyes, while he drifted off to sleep.

*

Jace knew what he was getting into when he signed on to be an undercover agent, and don’t get him wrong, he loves it. He always has good stories to tell, he gets to work with his family, and most of all he’s good at it. This particular job though, is already proving to be more of a headache than he had originally planned. After he spent two hours trying to get a shouting and angry Sebastian through processing it was already 1 a.m. and he was more than ready to crash into bed when he remembered he still had all the missing children files on his desk.

Sighing the most dramatic sigh he could manage he headed back to his desk to clean up. As he gathered them up and turned to leave he ran into Luke Garroway once again.

“Ya know man, I’m starting to think your following me.” Said Jace.

“Well that makes two of us,” said Luke gruffly as he glanced at the files in Jace’s hands, “I didn’t know you were assigned to work the missing children’s cases.”

Jace mentally went over his options before saying, “I’m actually not, just hoping to be, I’ve heard good things about your team and was hoping to work this case, so I thought I should be prepared.”

Luke appeared to contemplate the statement, “My team is exclusive for a reason officer.”

Jace cut in, “I’m aware of that sir, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes.” He said quickly, hoping the man would pick up on what he was saying without giving too much away.

Luke nodded, “Okay, if you’re willing to do whatever it takes then come with me we’ve got a job to do, a disruption over at Pandemonium, needs to be handled. Consider this as me evaluating your field work.”

Jace agreed quickly knowing that this would put him on track. It was common knowledge that Pandemonium was were much of the Downworld business was conducted. If they were going there it likely meant for a cover up and Jace would have to tread carefully.

Once they arrived at the scene they were led back to the bathrooms. As Jace rounded the corner he let out a small gasp at the sight before him. A large man with a circle tattooed on his neck lay lifeless on the ground in a pool of blood, that appeared to still be wet. Jace squatted next to the body to examine the wound. 

“Looks like a simple enough story to me,” said Luke, already writing up notes. “clearly a bar fight got out of hand, someone took it to far, and then fled the scene.” 

“Shouldn’t we talk to the witnesses, or look for the weapon?” asked Jace carefully.

“Seems pretty clear cut from where I’m standing, and we wouldn’t want to ruin anyone’s night here, right?” Said Luke, clearly challenging Jace to decide how he was going to play this out.

Jace took in his surroundings once more before saying, “Of course, seems pretty clear cut.”

Luke just grinned.

“Well then, you won’t have any problem signing off on this report.” He said while passing over his note pad. Jace of course realized that this is how Luke kept his men loyal. He was sure that every officer, willing or not, under Luke’s command had their signature on various incriminating cover-ups. Jace signed the papers quickly, he needed to be in with this team regardless of the crimes he would no doubt be forced to commit. 

On the ride back to the precinct Luke looked over at Jace, “Well Wayland, you’ve certainly proved yourself multiple times tonight, I’ll put in a transfer first thing in the morning.” 

“Sounds great.” Said Jace.

“Oh, by the way, I think after tonight my daughter Clary needs to go over basic self-defense again, and she seems to have taken a shining to you, I’d like you to handle it, I’ve seen your file, and I know your good with hand to hand.”

“Sure” said Jace, thinking of the feisty red head from hours before had his heart beating a little faster in his chest.

“Can I trust you?” asked Luke.

“Absolutely.”

*

Alec ran through the streets of the city at a steady pace, enjoying the sounds of the city waking up. He had decided that he would run to the rendezvous point. He figured if he was being watched it would be less suspicious since he ran every morning anyway. He slowed to a jog before walking into a beaten down Chinese restaurant called the Jade Wolf. There was a small meeting room in the back where Lydia already sat waiting to speak to him.

“Alec, good morning, I trust your night went well.” Said Lydia.

“I confirmed the position as head of security, now I’ll just have to observe.” Said Alec sticking to business.

“The inner circle, are they who we suspected?”

“I believe so, the men in charge are who we expected, but Bane has a girlfriend that gives me a bad feeling.” Said Alec 

Lydia smirked, “I hardly think we need to be worried about Bane’s love life. Anything of the children yet?”

Alec frowned, “No, it was only the first meeting I won’t have much information for a while.”

“Fine,” said Lydia, “I understand. We want you to go radio silent for a month, gain his confidence, make friends, you know the drill. No contact between us unless it’s critical we can’t have them finding out who you really are.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Alec, “how’s Jace?”

“No word from him yet, and you know I’m not supposed to tell you that anyway, knowledge of his whereabouts could interfere with your job.” Lydia said while resting a hand on Alec’s arm.

“Yah, I know, don’t worry about it.”

They finished up the debrief going over everything else that happened and some minor details of the operation, when Alec got a text from Magnus requesting his presence for a meeting.

As Alec ran off towards the meeting he couldn’t but feel relieved that he wouldn’t have to report back for a full month. Magnus Bane was nothing like he expected so far, and the thought of sharing the intimate details of Magnus Bane’s life left him feeling uneasy.

Alec picked up the pace as though he might be able to out run the thoughts in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of my police work in this is inaccurate, I really don't know much about police work or the mob for that matter. The next chapter will probably develop the plot more than this one, but i had to get everyone into the right position. Make sure to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose.

Alec was in trouble.

Alec was in so much trouble and he did not know what to do. Call it being in over his head, but it was worse than that. He was drowning in things he didn’t know how to deal with. It had been a month since his last meeting with Lydia. Since he had been told to immerse himself in the life of Magnus Bane. Alec is just now starting to think he may have done far too good of a job.

Over the course of the month Alec and Magnus had spent a lot of time together. Alec had decided the best way to keep a close eye on Magnus was to handle his security personally as opposed to assigning his underlings. He couldn’t help but realize now that that had failed spectacularly, because in the process of staying close to Magnus Bane he had actually gotten close to him.

Magnus was trustworthy in ways that are unprecedented for a man in his position and with Alec spending all his time with him there was a lot of time for talking. Magnus had told him one night over drinks in his office about how he grew up on the streets and that’s why he knew it was better to run them yourself than to leave it to chance. Another morning over coffee after another fight with Camille he had confided in Alec how she had saved him from himself all those years ago, and how he felt that no matter how she behaved he would never be able to repay her. Even more so one night he had cried himself to sleep in Alec’s arms after getting completely wasted on the anniversary of his mother’s suicide. 

It went both ways though, Alec had told him, with vague details of course, about how he was never good enough for his mother. He had regaled him with the stories of him leaving the military because he came out to the wrong person and it had ended in blood and a dishonorable discharge. He told him about how he had spent years living in the shadow of his adopted brother, and that even though he felt that way it would never make him love his brother any less fiercely. 

Through all of this Magnus had been nothing like a man running the criminal underworld should be. He cared about his people, and the city of New York. Even though he was indeed a criminal and there was no justifying that, he was only doing what he felt was best for the city. All of this was why Alec felt like he was drowning in guilt for being the mole intent on bringing down his organization. 

He was currently on his way to the rendezvous point for this meeting apparently new information had come to light and it was critical that they meet to discuss it. As Alec walked through the door of the Jade Wolf and back into the meeting room his heart stopped. 

Smirking at him from the other side of the table was one positively elated,

Camille Belcourt

*

Jace had spent a month as Jonathan Wayland, and he was starting to think that Jonathan Wayland’s life was much simpler than his own. Now that he was in deep with the dirty cops at the precinct he thought for sure that he would be finding cover ups and dirty deals left and right, but that wasn’t exactly the case. In fact, most of the cops on the downworld payroll were very good at their jobs and did everything by the book aside from the occasional cover-up of some rival gang member turning up dead. Luke Garroway most of all seemed to truly care about the people under his watch and he always took the fall if something came up a little too suspicious.

After a couple weeks working under Garroway, they had had a conversation where Luke told him how he came to be who he is in this organization. He had told him about how his wife, Clary’s mom, was being stalked by her ex who was the leader of a gang called the Circle. She had once been a high-level member of that crew and after leaving the Circle did not want to just let her go. One-night Luke had come home from work to see their apartment trashed, and a little five-year-old Clary crying under her bed. Once Clary had calmed down enough to tell Luke about, “the bad men with circles on their necks” there was only one thing he could think to do. So, Luke called up Magnus Bane who said he would go to war with the Circle and get back Luke’s wife for the small price of an inside man on the precinct. Luke was willing to do whatever it took to get back his wife, and ever since then Magnus Bane has been like a guardian angel to their little family. 

After hearing all that, Jace found he too would do whatever necessary for his loved ones. He also found he would do whatever necessary for one Clary Fray. That was something that Jace hoped Luke didn’t know about. After assigning Jace to help Clary with her hand to hand, there had been flirting, and then touching, and that had progressed to kissing. Tonight, Jace and Clary were going on their first official date. Jace knew he was in a precarious position but there was something about Clary that he just couldn’t stay away from. He just hoped that somehow this was all going to work out.

*  
“Well, well, I had no idea this was going to be so much fun Alexander, darling.” Camille practically purred.

Alec furiously turned to Lydia who had been sitting at the head of the table. “What is she doing here?” Alec had felt a deep distrust for Camille since the moment he met her especially considering the way she treated Magnus who she supposedly loved. 

“Alec! Calm down, Miss Belcourt is our informant. You don’t need to worry she won’t out your cover.” Said Lydia quickly, “If she does it would be in violation of our agreement and she’ll lose all immunity.”

Alec huffed, “Fine, why is she here anyway?” 

“We’re planning a raid at the next meeting; all the heads will be there including Bane and we’re hoping to take them all down at once.” Said Lydia.

Alec blanched mentally, as Camille continued to smirk at him from across the table. 

“Miss Belcourt has informed us of when and where the next meeting will be held, and you will take lead once the team breaks in to ensure no one of any importance gets away. Understood?”

Alec nodded. 

“Miss Belcourt, thank you for your time today. please see yourself out.” Said Lydia. As Camille walked out the door she turned so that only Alec could see her and mouthed, “got ya”. She ran a hand along Alec’s shoulders on her way out, and Alec had to force himself not to flinch under her touch. Once she was finally out the door he turned to Lydia.

“What the hell was that?” He shouted, “You outed my identity to her and told her the exact plans. Did you not consider how many ways this could go wrong?” 

Lydia looked shocked at the sudden yelling, “Of course I thought about it Alec, “She said calmly, “It’s a necessary risk. What has gotten into you?” 

Alec took a breath he can’t afford to mess up now. “Nothing…I’m sorry. I just… wasn’t expecting her to be here.”

Lydia smiled at him, “I know this has been a hard mission, but it’s going to be over soon.”

Alec forced a smile, that’s exactly what he was worried about.

*

As Alec left the rendezvous, he gave himself five minutes to panic before coming up with a game plan. He knew something about Camille felt off, but he no longer had time to delve into that. He also couldn’t let Magnus get caught, not now, not after all the feelings he’d developed for this man. He contemplated his life up to this point, it was boring, mundane, no one had ever made him feel as important or useful as Magnus. Was it enough to throw away his life for, to throw away everything and be a fugitive for a man who not only might not feel the same but could also hate him by the time he explains himself. In that moment he decided it didn’t matter how Magnus reacted he couldn’t go down without at least knowing about Camille. So, Alec did the stupidest thing he’d done in his life up to that point. He got out his phone and sent a short message to Magnus, 

“Meet at my apartment NOW! It’s an emergency.” 

Alec arrived at his apartment ten minutes later to find Magnus already inside and comfortable on the couch. He didn’t know how he got in, but at this point it was hardly a concern to Alec. He stormed past Magnus who was attempting to say hello and went straight to his safe. He got out a gun and his personal cellphone. First, he shot off a text to Jace,

“I’m about to do something really stupid Jace. Get here now!” 

He sent along with the address, then he shot off one more to his sister,

“I love you, Isabelle. I’m really proud of you.”

He hadn’t realized that tears were running down his face until Magnus gently rested a hand on his cheek. 

“Alexander, darling, what is going on?” He said, while staring carefully at his crumbling security head. Even in their most vulnerable moments Alec had never cried in front of Magnus so he knew it must be shocking to the man. 

Alec took another breath and handed the gun over to Magnus. “I’m giving this to you as a sign of good faith, I’m unarmed, and I hope you’ll hear all I have to say before you make any decisions.”

“Alexander, what is all this about? Have you lost your mind?” said Magnus frantically.

“Camille is working against you.” He held up a hand as Magnus attempted to speak again. “Camille is working against you, it’s a fact. She has given away information to the FBI, and there will be a raid on your next scheduled meeting of the heads unless you do something about it.”

“She wouldn’t” murmured Magnus.

“She did.” Said Alec.

“She might be terrible sometimes Alexander, but she wouldn’t do this,” He said again, “It would ruin everything she’s helped me build and she would be incarcerated as well.”

“Not if she cut a deal.” Said Alec.

Magnus frowned and stood throwing his hands up as he went, “How did you figure all this out anyway? She’s hardly been around the last two weeks.”

At that question Alec teared up again. He knew this would be his only chance to tell Magnus the truth in his own way before the ground they were standing on blew up. Making a split-second decision Alec grabbed Magnus by the hand and pulled him in for a kiss. It was everything he had hoped it would be. Magnus’ body melted into his and Alec threaded his hands into the black locks desperately, but Magnus pulled away all too soon. 

Magnus put a hand up to his lips looking shocked, “Alexander…”

Alec stopped him. “Please let me tell you before you say anything else, I’m falling in love with you, which is what makes this so hard.” 

“What… Alexander?” Magnus started again, only to be stopped again.

“My name isn’t Alexander Trueblood, it’s Alec Lightwood,” He took another bracing breath before forcing out, “and I’m undercover for the FBI.” 

Magnus stared for a moment, the look of hurt and betrayal on his face making everything else in Alec’s line of sight blur together. As if someone had flipped a switch Magnus went from the man Alec had fallen so quickly for to the man that was feared by all of New York. 

“How dare you!” Magnus said turning the gun on Alec, “I trusted you! I told you things I haven’t shared in years! I let you into my business and trusted you with my safety.” All the while moving closer and closer to Alec who was now backed against the wall.

He continued, “You want to tell me Camille has betrayed me, when you are the one who has been dishonest, using my emotions against me.”  
Alec felt his heart shattering. “It wasn’t like that I promise, my feelings are real, everything I shared with you was real, I’m sorry.”

Magnus scoffed, pushing the gun into Alec’s chest, “I should make you sorry.” Said Magnus with his own tears now falling down his cheeks.

Suddenly, the door was smashed in causing both men to startle and turn towards the noise.

Standing at the door was Camille and Meliorn, flanked by three circle members all heavily armed. Magnus looked on shocked.

“Oh my, darling.” Camille said, “you were not supposed to be here. I should’ve known Alexander’s little crush was going to backfire one me eventually.”

“Camille? Meliorn? What is the meaning of all this?” Said Magnus.

“Magnus doll, I’ve been meaning to tell you, I’m ready to step out on my own, but I think you’ll just be holding me back.” She said with a smirk.

Alec watched in horror as Camille lifted her pistol and aimed it right at Magnus, but Magnus appeared too shocked to move. Alec, with a swiftness he had never had before shoved Magnus out of the way, right as a thunderous bang echoed through the apartment. 

There was more commotion happening all around, but all Alec could focus on was the pain and the beautiful brown eyes staring at him. As the lights faded out behind him, Alec smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter! Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff goes crazy. Magnus reflects on some things. TW for mention of suicide.

Jace was used to playing with fire, he was always making the risky choices on missions and without Alec being right beside him as his walking, talking voice of reason there was nothing keeping him from going on this date with Clary. Sure, things were going to be complicated but things had a way of working out in the end or at least that’s what Jace was counting on. 

Jace met Clary at the restaurant, not wanting to run the risk of getting the shovel talk from a police officer with very close mob ties. She was beautiful her long red hair was pulled into a high ponytail with little rings around her face, and she was wearing a short pale green dress that made Jace drool. 

“Hi, Jonathan, you look very handsome.” Said Clary.

“You too,” Jace stuttered, “I mean beautiful, not handsome. Uh- “

Clary laughed, and Jace felt his face burn up in a blush. Luckily he was saved by the sound of his phone going off. Jace knew he was supposed to carry a work only phone while undercover, but honestly Alec usually kept track of that. He knew it was risky, but someone has to be, as far as he’s concerned. He glanced down expecting a message from Izzy wanting updates, but when he saw who it was from his heart dropped.

From: Alec

Meet at my apartment NOW! It’s an emergency.

“Oh my god.” Jace muttered.

He vaguely felt Clary rest a hand on his back. “Hey, is everything okay.” She said.

“I have to go, I’m so sorry,” Jace said frantically, “I have to go.”

Clary grabbed his arm, “Wait a second what’s going on? Is it the precinct? Is my dad okay?” she said.

“It’s my brother.”

“You have a brother?”

“and a sister,” Said Jace, “that’s not the point, my brother needs help.”

“Well then I’m going with you.” Said Clary.

“If you go with me you’re gonna learn some things about me that I’d hoped to save til’ at least the third date.” Said Jace.

“I don’t care, if your brother needs back-up then two is better than one.” 

*

Magnus’ couldn’t believe what was happening before his eyes. He had been shocked before Camille even walked through the door, and after her little announcement he couldn’t move. He knew he needed to. His brain was screaming at him to do something, but he was frozen in a way he hadn’t been since he was child first starting out on the streets. Suddenly he was being shoved forcefully out of the way as Alexa-, no Alec, fell into the path of the bullet Camille had shot off.

Magnus stared in abject horror, as Alec hit the floor. Blood starting to bleed through the white button-down on Alec’s stomach finally broke him from his stupor. He wasted no time stepping in front of Alec’s prone form and pointing the gun at Camille. 

“Oh darling, don’t be like that, it’s just business.” Said Camille swinging her gun around aimlessly.

“You know you won’t get away with this. I’ll bury you.” Said Magnus, rage creeping into his tone.

Camille giggled, “but Mags, I already have, you’re going down, one way or another, and that leaves me, and him,” she says while running a hand down Meliorn’s face, she then gestures to the men behind her, “and the lovely new friends I’ve made.” 

Suddenly another gunshot rings out and one of the men behind Camille slumps to the ground. Magnus is shocked to see biscuit, Luke’s daughter, slide a knife across the neck of another. Realizing that this whole scene was going to fall apart quickly Magnus knelt down next to Alec and tried to staunch the flow of blood with his hands. Magnus was shouting for him to keep his eyes open, but Alec quickly fell unconscious.

“Alec!” Jace shouted, running up to where Magnus was kneeling, “What the hell happened?”

“I don’t have time to explain right now, where’s Camille?” He said quickly.

“She got away, the three men are dead and Meliorn is knocked out, I thought you might need him” Said Clary walking back into the room.

“Thank you biscuit.” Magnus quickly ran a bloody hand down his face before he realized his mistake, “Shit! Okay Clary, call your father explain the situation as quickly as possible and have him use my connections at the hospital, while I relocate Meliorn until I’m ready for him. You.” He said pointing at Jace. “Who are you?” 

“I’m his brother, and you aren’t taking him anywhere without me.” Said Jace fiercely. 

Magnus did not have the mental capacity at the moment to worry about that bit of information. “Fine, help the biscuit.”

Magnus ran a thumb across Alec’s cheek, not sure how he felt at the moment only knowing that he didn’t want Alexander to die. He took one more breath and pulled himself back together.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to make a call.” He said storming into the hall.

*

Raphael was enjoying a lovely evening. He and Simon had made a wonderful dinner and were now wrapped up on each other on the couch. The peace was broken by the shrill ring of Raphael’s phone.   
“Dios’ of course” he mumbled as he rested his forehead on Simons shoulder.

Simon ran a hand over the back of Raphael’s head and said, “You better get it, it might be important.”

Raphael silently thanked god that his partner was so understanding of his work as he disentangled himself and answered the phone.

“Hola” He said tersely.

“Can I trust you?”

“Magnus?” He said questioningly, looking across the room at Simon who had an eyebrow raised.

“Can I trust you?”

“Sí, always. What is this about?”

“We’ve been infiltrated from both sides, Meliorn and Camille are working with the circle, and Alexander is a fed.” Raphael winced at that, he never doubted Camille was shady, but he knew what had been developing between Magnus and Alexander. 

“What do you need?”

Magnus chuckled on the other end of the line, “I need people I can trust.”

“You have them, at least where I’m concerned.”

“Come to Alexanders apartment and collect Meliorn, Clary knocked him out. Take him to one of the cellars, then figure out everything you can about what Camille has been up too the past few months. I’ll call in a few hours to recon.” Magnus shot out quickly.

“What of the fed?”

“He’s on his way to the hospital.”

“Dios’ Magnus you shot him?” Said Raphael in shock, Magnus was usually much smarter than that.

“No, Camille tried to shoot me, and-“ Magnus trailed off.

“Are you okay, amigo?” 

“No, but there’s work to be done.”

Magnus hung up at that, clearly not ready to discuss the events that had transcribed. Raphael walked over to Simon and gently rest a hand against his cheek.

“Is everything okay?” Simon asked sweetly.

Raphael sighed, “No, mi amor, it seems I have work to do.”

*

Magnus sat listening to the beeping of the heart monitor that his head of security was currently attached to. He had been told the man would pull through. Now all he could do was wait, and stew in his own thoughts about the man lying before him.

He thinks back to earlier this month, Alec had been insisting that in order to better protect him he needed to be by his side much more often. This led to them cooking dinner together one night when there were no meetings to go to, or club events to be at. Magnus had been laughing, wine in hand, as Alec followed the instructions to their meal with a militant rigidity, glaring when Magnus threw in something the recipe didn’t call for.

“Alexander, cooking is an art, there’s no need to be so strict.” Said Magnus, smiling.

Alexander scoffed, “If that was true, then there wouldn’t be any instructions.” He shot back, while shaking the recipe at Magnus. 

Magnus laughed again, taking a moment to take in the man before him. Alexander was glowing. The golden light of the kitchen making his skin the most beautiful shade. Magnus couldn’t help but appreciate the slight furrow of his brow, and the pout of his lip as he focused on his task.  
Alexander eventually realized he was being watched, “What?” he said.

“You are a very handsome man Alexander.” Magnus said, watching as Alexander blushed and turned his face away. Magnus eventually took pity on the man, who was starting to match the tomatoes on the counter, “especially, with radish in your hair.”

Alexander laughed, “I think it’s finally done.” He said proudly.

Magnus tasted a spoonful and did his utmost to hide his grimace. Alexander took one look at his face and immediately looked like a kicked puppy.

“Is it bad? It’s my sister’s recipe, she always says it’s great.” Alec said unsurely.

Magnus couldn’t imagine crushing the spirit of this man who had tried very hard to cook for him no matter how unsuccessful. So he said, “It appears you were right Alexander, there are instructions for a reason. I must have added too many extra spices.” Magnus prided himself on that particular bit of acting, because Alexander seemed none the wiser. 

“No, no Magnus,” he rushed to say, “I’m sure I just copied down the recipe wrong, don’t feel bad. I’ll just go order some takeout.” 

As Alexander walked out of the room, Magnus couldn’t help but smile, as he poured another drink, and think that this was the most fun he’s had in a very long time.

Shaking himself out of the memory Magnus bitterly wondered if Alec even had a sister. The fact of the matter is Magnus had let his guard down. He should have seen it sooner, should have been suspicious, but something about Alexander had made it seem so easy to trust him. He had trusted him with far too much. Magnus was taken in again by another memory, this one much more recent.

Magnus had been drinking since noon. Not just a casual drink here and there, but steadily getting plastered as the night wore on. Alexander had been in Magnus’ study most of the day working on a new schedule for the security at Pandemonium. Or at least that’s what he claimed. Magnus was pretty sure he was just avoiding him after he had acted like a brat all morning and snapped at Alexander over nothing.

It was nearing nine p.m. and Magnus didn’t have any plans to stop drinking until he passed out when suddenly he tripped over a rug and the floor came up at him much faster than he was prepared for. Magnus’ glass shattered in his hand as he hit the floor and the loud noise had Alexander busting out of the office with a gun at the ready. 

“No need to worry Alexander, I have simply been betrayed by my rug.” Slurred Magnus.

Alexander frowned. That’s no good, thought Magnus, he didn’t like when Alexander frowned.

“You’re bleeding.” He said, quickly walking over to assess the damage. Magnus attempted to get up but hissed when he realized there was indeed glass embedded in his palms. Magnus distantly heard Alexander tell him not to move.

When he came back carrying a first aid kit Magnus giggled drunkenly, “Are you going to be my nurse Alexander?”

Alec didn’t respond, he just lifted Magnus off the ground, and carried him over to the couch away from all the shattered glass. He sat down next to Magnus and started to carefully pull the glass from his hand. Magnus, in his drunken haze, took Alec’s silence in a bad way and tears started to well in his eyes.

“I suppose you hate me now too?” Magnus said.

Alec looked up in shock. “What? Of course not. Why on earth would I hate you?”

Magnus was in no position for coherent conversation, instead words just started tumbling out of his mouth, “You know my mom hated me?” 

Alexander inhaled sharply, grasping the hand he had just finished removing the glass from, “Magnus,” he said seriously, “I’m sure that’s not true.”

At this point Magnus was openly crying, “It is. My father was a bad man, and she had to stay with him because of me, because she couldn’t afford it alone. She tried her best, I know she did, but in the end she couldn’t take it. She killed herself, and left me with him, because I deserved it.” Magnus said bitterly.

Alec looked near tears himself. He pulled Magnus head onto his shoulder and held him tight, “You didn’t deserve any of that Magnus I promise you.” He continued to rub Magnus back as he cried.

“It’s the anniversary today,” Magnus whispered, after having calmed down some, “I really miss her a lot sometimes.” He mumbled slowly losing consciousness. Alexander continued to hold him while he fell asleep.

When Magnus woke the next morning, he was in his bed. There was an aspirin and a water by the bed and his hand had been expertly bandaged. Magnus made his way into the living room, which was now free of glass and found a note. 

Magnus,

I hope you feel better this morning. I’ve gone to deal with a few things.

Alexander

p.s.

You deserve much better than what the world has given you in life.

Magnus gave a soft smile at that. He was sure he should feel embarrassed, but something about Alexander made him feel safe. Instead he carried on his day with a small smile gracing his lips. 

Magnus was shaken out of his reverie once again by his phone going off. He was filled with another wave of anger as he saw it was from Camille, ‘did the boy toy survive?’.

Magnus had realized that over the course of the last year or so that Camille was becoming restless. She started fights constantly and almost always attempted to break the rules that kept Magnus and his associates safe from the law. She also cheated on him multiple times, but Magnus had been willing to overlook it, assuming it was a phase. If he was being honest with himself he hadn’t felt anything but a sense of loyalty to her for months now. That was painful to think about, he had met Camille when he was sixteen years old, she had pulled him from a terrible situation and stood by his side as he created his empire. But you should never stay with someone out of loyalty, and clearly, she didn’t even feel that for him anymore. It would hurt to destroy someone whom he had so much history with, but it had to be done. He was not the leader of this clan for nothing and it was time Camille remembered who he really was.

At some point while he had been sitting next to Alec’s bed his hand had slipped into the others. Magnus had decided not to think too deeply on that right now as his feelings for his head of security were very conflicted. While Magnus contemplated all that happened the hand in his suddenly squeezed.

“Alexander?” Magnus said questioningly. He stood up and pressed the button for a nurse, and the hand squeezed again. 

Very quickly, and with a loud gasp, Alec Lightwood opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll get to see Magnus and Alec talk, and Magnus will remind everyone why he runs a criminal empire. Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of people have a lot of conversations.

Alec had been in the military for a reason. He knew how to take stock of his surroundings quickly and efficiently. As of right now the only thing he’s sure of is the he hurts. His chest is on fire, but he’s not sure why. Moving seems like a bad idea given how little he remembers of how he ended up here. 

Oh god. He remembers how he ended up here.

Magnus.

Alec’s head shot up fast. He was incredibly alert for someone who just had a bullet pulled out of his chest. He was frantically searching the room for any kind of clue as to what went down, when he suddenly locked eyes with someone sitting by his bed.

Not someone. Magnus.

He looked like a wreck. His face was red and blotchy, he was still wearing the same clothes from before. Alec had no idea how long he had been out for, but he hoped that Magnus being here was a good thing and not a sign that Magnus just wanted to be the one to kill him. Alec started to open his mouth, he didn’t know what he was going to say but he had to try and explain. Before he managed to stutter out a single syllable, Magnus held up a hand to stop him. He watched as Magnus took a breath and turned his beautiful features into something hard and cold.

“I want to make some things clear before you start telling me more lies. I don’t know what kind of tricks you had to use to get me so off my game, or how you managed to worm yourself so thoroughly into my life without me having the slightest clue as to who you are. But know this, the only reason you aren’t dead right now is because I need to know all of the information Camille has given the Feds. That’s all I want to hear not a single word more.” Magnus said with a detached voice.

It hurt Alec to see the man who just yesterday had looked at him so softly, treat him with such cold detachment. “Magnus…please, I just -” 

“No! You don’t get to bat your eyes at me and say please and think I’ll forget what you’ve done. You betrayed me.” Magnus was yelling now. “You betrayed me and then right at the last second when you knew your charade was up, you decide maybe I deserve some modicum of the truth. Or was that all just more bullshit, more lies, trying to stay close even after Camille was going to give away your cover.” Magnus and Alec both had tears running down their face. 

“No.” Alec said, in anguish. “No, it was real mags… it was.” 

Magnus stared down at Alec, a torn look flickering across his face only to be replaced with fury. “Shut up!” Magnus screamed running his hands through his hair. Alec had never seen Magnus so undone, he was always in control, even when his guard was down. Alec couldn’t stomach the fact that he was the reason this man was coming unraveled. Then as quick as it came the fury was gone. Magnus’ entire body slumped, “You know what, I can’t do this right now,” Magnus fisted a hand in his hair, “I need to think, to plan.” He closed his eyes and the cold persona was back. “Don’t bother trying to leave this room, don’t bother trying to contact anyone, you won’t make it anywhere. I’ll send someone in to get the information I’m looking for out of you one way or another.” With that he stormed out of the room. Alec could only watch and hope that he might get the chance to explain himself.

*

Jace was not having a good night. His date had been ruined, his cover had been blown, and his brother had been shot. Jace sat in the waiting room at the hospital. He had wanted to be sitting with Alec, but since he was currently handcuffed to a chair, that didnt seem likely to happen soon. Once Jace and Clary had subdued the people breaking into Alec’s apartment all hell had broken loose. Jace and Clary had, very ungracefully, gotten Alec into Magnus’ car. Magnus had already been barking orders and making phone calls. Clearly whatever had happened that Jace was missing had resulted in def con one for the Downworld. Upon arrival at the hospital Jace was face to chest with a very angry looking Luke Garroway, and before he even had time to think his brother was being carted off and he was being shoved against the wall. 

“You think you can betray us! You think you can use my daughter for some plan to bring us down. How dare you!” Luke roared.  
Jace was 100% sure that he was going to get a broken nose until Magnus reappeared and grabbed Luke’s shoulder. 

“Let’s not be hasty, one we're in a hospital, with a lot of cameras and witnesses, if you hadn’t noticed,” Magnus said with an eyeroll, “and two, he will be much more willing to spill everything he knows without choking on his own blood the whole time.” Jace shivered at how calm Magnus was as he spoke, but he wasn’t going to do shit until he knew anything about his brother.

“I’m not telling you anything, I don’t even know if Alec is going to live!” Jace shouted back. Magnus flinched back imperceptibly. Magnus moved in closer like a snake.

“If you want your brother to stay alive after they pull the bullet out of his chest, then you will tell detective Garroway anything his heart desires, understood?” Magnus looked at him expectantly. Jace just shook his head unwilling to put his brother in more danger than he had clearly gotten himself into already. 

He had told Luke all he knew about his side of the operation, why the FBI was looking into the Downworld, and truly anything the man wanted to know.” Shockingly enough the man didn’t ask about Clary, but Jace had tried. He had tried so hard to explain that Clary was never a part of the plan. Luke had only glared until Jace decided there might be a better time to hold that particular conversation. 

That’s how two hours later Jace was still handcuffed to a chair. He was jerked out of his thoughts when someone plopped down next to him. Not just someone, Clary.

“Your brother woke up, he’s having a chat with uncle Mags but then I’ll let you go see him.” She said all business. Jace winced at the tone, “Clary please listen, I swear you weren’t a part of any plan I just got caught up in you.” 

Clary frowned, “What did you think was gonna happen? Your case was gonna end someday, and what? You were just gonna walk away?”

Jace looked into her eyes and said, “I don’t think I can walk away from you Clary.” She didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, but right then Magnus came storming down the hall.

“Looks like that conversation went well,” She finally uncuffed Jace, “C’mon might as well go get your stories straight.” Jace sighed in relief at finally being able to see his brother, but he couldn’t let this conversation end where it was. Before he walked into his brothers’ room he turned back to Clary and said, “I’m still not walking away from you, we need to talk later.”

She gave him a bit of a smirk and said, “If you and that brother of yours survive the next 24 hours, I’ll consider it.” With that she walked away.

*

Raphael did not get paid enough to deal with all of the things he was put through on a daily basis. He had one night, practically the entire month, free that he could spend with Simon. So, of course, that had to be the night that the volcano that had been brewing finally blew. Raphael knew better than anyone else what had been happening between Magnus and his new security. As Magnus’ closest friend he knew the signs of his friend falling for someone. He knew that for a long time Magnus had been unhappy. Camille is a raging bitch, but no matter how many conversations about leaving her they had, Raphael knew Magnus never would. She was the only person who had been in Magnus’ life longer than he had and with Magnus time meant everything. 

So, yes, Raphael had seen Magnus start to flirt with the new help he hired, he saw him lose his edge around him, but he had thought it was for the best. Alexander had seemed to be an honorable man, and someone capable of protecting Magnus from the people who seek him harm. Raphael was horrified that he had even encouraged it, not so boldly as to come out and say so, as it would have scared Magnus away from it, but in little ways he had. Now though, that he knew what had been happening all along, he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his friend like this again. Raphael didn’t like to get his hands dirty, and quite frankly it upset Simon far too much when he had to kill someone, but if this was the only way then Raphael was prepared to do anything.

Raphael was jostled from his thoughts by someone barreling into him. He righted himself quickly and had an insult waiting on his tongue when he realized just who had nearly trampled him. 

Magnus looked like a mess, his hair was all over the place, make up smudged beyond repair. The worst part though was the tears the pricked into his eyes the second he looked at Raphael. 

“Oh Mags.” Raphael didn’t get to say more than that before Magnus practically gave out. His legs buckled, and a sob burst out of him. Had Raphael been any slower they would have ended up on the ground, but he was able to quickly steer them at least to a bench. Raphael sat with his friend sobbing into his shoulder for a few minutes before he decided it was high time he learned what exactly went down tonight. Once the story had been passed along through hiccupping breaths and watery sobs, Raphael was livid. He knew Camille was a rotten bitch but all of this, and that stupid man, Raphael did not know why people picked the most inopportune times for confessions. 

Magnus looked at him with sad eyes and whispered, “He said he was falling in love with me, who lies about something like that Raph?” In that moment as much as Raphael was ready for bloodshed he knew he had to make his friend feel better. It was unfair that Magnus had to pretend to be so hard, so cruel. Those who know him, the real him, know that he wants nothing more than to be loved. The world has been playing cruel tricks on Magnus for too many years. Raphael could not bear to be the one who took the last tiny bit of hope he knew his friend was still harboring.

“Maybe Mags,” Raphael started, “maybe he wasn’t lying.”

“How could he have fallen in love with me and still been planning to turn on me?” Magnus was getting teary again, “Why does everyone turn on me?” 

“Hey!” Raphael said firmly, “I have never turned on you and I never will, and dios mio I’m loathe to say this, but Alexander’s hand was forced. We don’t know what he was planning on doing before his cards were played for him. I’m not saying you should trust him, not at all, but maybe see what he does next.” Raphael knew before he had even finished speaking that he had done the right thing. Magnus was already pulling himself together, gears turning in his head, making plans. There is a reason that Magnus Bane runs this empire and Raphael was sure the world would very soon see why.

Magnus visibly pulled himself together and said, “I need you to go talk to the Fed. I want to know every single thing the government knows about me and my operation,” His words softened for a moment, “and I don’t trust anyone else but you for the job right now. I’m going to go back to headquarters and start pulling together a retaliation, we’re going to have to have a meeting.”

Raphael nodded, these were all things that he could handle and as long as his friend had his head on his shoulders, he had faith that things were going to turn back in their favor soon. As Raphael walked through the doors of the hospital he wondered if he had time to call Simon before he had to threaten the man the hurt his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I'm back! I know it has been a hella long time and you all probably hate me but sorry here I am. I have a lot of conversations in this chapter and theres a lot more to come before we get to anymore action. Clearly everybody has some issues to work through at the moment. Let me know what ya think!


	8. Chapter 8

Jace walked into the tiny hospital room that was holding his brother already talking before he even sat down, “Looks like I’m not the one who screwed up this time.” He said with a tired chuckle. Jace had been hoping to lighten the mood and let his ever-stoic brother know he wasn’t upset to be dragged into this mess. Jace was horrified to see that his joke didn’t land as well as he’d hoped, when Alec’s eyes started to well with tears.

“I’m so sorry Jace. I really screwed up. I screwed everything up so so bad.” Alec said quietly.

“Woah woah,” Jace said quickly grabbing his brothers’ hand, “I was only joking. I’ve blown our cover ten times over, we always get out of it. We’ll figure out this one too.”

Alec didn’t look convinced, if anything Jace’s reassurances only seemed to upset him more. 

“You don’t understand Jace, I’m compromised.” Jace’s eyebrows shot up, “I fell for someone and now he’ll hate me.”   
“Alec no one could hate you, not if they really know you, and who knows maybe this guy is willing to look the other way, or maybe you can convince him to switch careers.” Jace said trying to get a handle on the situation. Alec just huffed out a sad laugh.

“It’s not some low-level security guard Jace.” Alec shot out.

“Well don’t give up, I’ll help- “Jace was cut off.

“I’m in love with Magnus Bane.” Alec said sternly. 

“Jace just stared, “Well you never did do anything by halves did you?”

That finally got a real laugh out of Alec, only for him to wince in pain as it pulled on his wound. “Shit,” Jace started quickly, “are you okay? What did the doctors say?” 

“I’m gonna be fine Jace, we both know I’ve had worse. Besides even if it was worse I don’t think any of our friends outside plan on us staying here much longer.” Alec said bitterly.

Jace nodded in agreement, “What exactly are we gonna do about that?”

Alec looked resigned, “Look Jace I’ll try to get them to let you go, but I’m going to tell them what they want to know. I can’t let Magnus go down for this. He isn’t who everyone thinks he is and besides, I’m pretty sure Camille is the one whose taking all those kids.” Alec’s eyes pleaded with his brother, “I know he hates me right now, and I know you probably don’t understand why I would help a criminal, but I can’t walk away from this.” 

“If you think for one second that I’m gonna let you walk into that lion’s den alone you’ve got another thing coming Alec, besides I’ve got a couple reasons of my own for wanting to stick around.” Jace said with a smirk. Before they could say anything more a shorter man in a suit walked smoothly into the room. Jace shot up ready to tell the man to give his brother a break, but Alec grabbed his arm and shook his head.

The man spoke, “Time for you to leave pretty boy, Alexander and I need to have a chat.”

Jace looked back to Alec, who nodded for him to go. As Jace walked out of the room he thought about all the good detectives under Luke’s leadership trying to find those kids, and more importantly he thought of Clary. Maybe he and Alec were both in trouble.

*

Simon was nervous, and when Simon got nervous he paced. When he paced while he was nervous he was also very clumsy. Which is why when Simon’s phone rang he tripped over the carpet and barely managed to catch himself and answer the phone. 

“Hello?” Simon panted out.

“Cariño! Are you okay? Why do you sound out of breath?” Raphael said quickly, like he was afraid he was hurt.

“I um, uh, kinda tripped, I’m fine, just clumsy” Simon stuttered out.

“Dios mio, silly boy, you had me worried for a moment.” Raphael said with relief.

“Look,” Simon started impatiently, “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on or not? You ran out of here on your day off and claimed it was work, but it’s been hours and you didn’t even text me or anything and I’ve been worrying. I don’t like to be worried it’s not good for my anxiety also- “Simons rambling was cut off by a small chuckle from Raphael.

“Cariño, please stop, I will tell you everything in person when I see you. I have more business to take care of right now.” Then Raphael’s voice become more serious, “Do you remember when we first started dating Simon?”

“Of course, I do, you were way to cool to even look my way until I literally tripped and fell into your arms.” Simon said softly.

“Oh love, you caught my eye long before that day, but that’s not what I’m talking about. Do you remember when I said sometimes this job got dangerous, and you may have to do things without me telling you everything first?” Raphael said quickly.

“Yes,” whispered Simon, “you said it was to keep me safe.”

Raphael sighed into the phone, “I will always keep you safe Simon. That’s why I need you to trust me. One of Magnus’ cars is coming to the building to pick you up, it will take you to the headquarters. I need you to wait for me there. I promise I’ll tell you more when I see you.”

Simon’s voice was a little shaky when he acknowledged the information. “Please don’t be scared cariño, I’ll be with you soon. I have to go now, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Simon said. As Simon hung up the phone and started rounding up his essentials to leave he wondered, not for the first time, how exactly he let his best friend talk him into dating a high up member of a large criminal organization. Then though he thought of Raphael saying he would always keep him safe and remembered exactly why he was so in love with said criminal.

*

Alec knew Raphael was not sent here to gently persuade him to spill his secrets and judging by the look on the man’s face he might get punched a few times regardless of how much information he gave.

“Is Magnus alright?” Alec blurted out before he’d even consciously decided to ask.

Raphael just looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “That’s not any of your concern at the moment.” 

“Please, you have to tell him I wasn’t lying. I care about him so much I’ll tell you whatever you want.” Alec said.

If it was possible, Raphael seemed to become even stonier at that, “It’s funny, I think, that you say you weren’t lying since that’s all you’ve done since we met you isn’t it?” Raphael held up a hand to let Alec know the question was rhetorical, “It’s even funnier that you think you have a choice to tell me anything, you will tell me what I want to know, and if you feel like straying from the truth I can have that blondie brother of yours brought back in here and you two can have matching bullet holes in your chest.” Raphael leaned back in his chair and casually crossed his legs as though he hadn’t just threatened to torture someone. 

“I’ll tell you, I swear.” Alec said fervently.

“Fine, start talking, I want to know who your contacts are, where you’ve been meeting them, all of the information you’ve given and received from our little informant.” He sneered at that last part.

Alec drew in a breath. He really wished someone could have upped the pain meds flowing into his body before they started this conversation, he had a feeling they were going to be here awhile.

*

Magnus swirled the whiskey in his glass and stared down at the records in front of him. They always say hindsight is twenty-twenty, and now that he knows what he’s looking for everything is so clear. Camille his been plotting this for years, and he’s man enough to admit that hurts. Right now though, the blind fury coursing through his veins is a much stronger emotion. He is tired of everyone forgetting who he is, and he is especially tired of Camille treating him like dirt. He is Magnus fucking Bane, he runs New York, and no one crosses him and comes out on top. Decision made Magnus dials a number, one he has had memorized for a very long time. 

“Magnus, darling, I was hoping you’d call,” Camille giggled, “how’s the boy toy? I’m sure he’ll still be pretty even with a scar or two.”

Magnus bit back his instincts to scream at her and said, “Let’s not play games Camille, I’m giving you the opportunity to return the children, that I’m sure you have, and to get out of the city before I come put you out of your misery.” 

“Oh honey, it’s so cute that you think you can beat me, when both of us know that if I hadn’t pushed you, you never would have made it to where you are right now. You won’t find me, and you certainly won’t kill me. So how about you take that little twenty-four-hour window you’ve given me and cool off, I’m sure once you’ve,” She paused, “reevaluated we can come to an agreement.” 

“I’m done with your shit Camille, it’s high time I stop holding back where your concerned.” With that Magnus hung up and disconnected the line. He was being civil now, but he knew she wouldn’t go down without a fight. If she wanted a fight, she would get one, but for now he had troops to rally, and a meeting to attend.

Magnus Bane was ready for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys so much talking in the last two chapters, i guess everyone had a lot to say. The Saphael was somehow the easiest part of this for me to write, I might give them a bigger role than I had originally intended if you guys like them. Leave me comments please!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm super excited about this story and I have a general idea for how I want it to go, but I'm open to ideas that you guys might like to see if you want to share them. Also Im so bad at tagging and summarizing if you guys think of anything i should add feel free to let me know! This is my first work and I'm to excited to wait until a more reasonable hour so enjoy my 2am masterpiece!


End file.
